


More Than That

by Einv13



Series: Modern AU and Other Indulgence series [7]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sugar Daddy, no beta we die like real men, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einv13/pseuds/Einv13
Summary: ‘I am an expensive plaything. Valuable, but still just a toy’They are not the perfect couple. Far from it. But deep inside the teenage Belial’s heart, he does want to be the perfect broken little thing that Lucilius wants to keep around longer. Longest, should time permits it."I know that look. Do you want to keep me? Like a pet? I don't mind. Just feed me and dress me. You can even fuck me if you like. I'll be good. I'll roll over your feet if you told me too. I can lick your shoes or everywhere else on you if you wish so."He can, and will let Lucilius do anything to him.Except for leaving him.





	More Than That

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a (whole lot of) while to finally get this done since last year, but here it is ~ What started as a morning snippet angst turned into a full-blown fic. A gift for Kris >w< )
> 
> Connected to my first fic of this series:
> 
> [It's A Name of A Drink, I Swear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383524)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Granblue Fantasy. Only the plotbunny, angst, and grammar errors.

####  _ ‘I am an expensive plaything. Valuable, but still just a toy’ _

 

-

 

The handsome face always supported a confident grin and smirk. Occasionally his brows will raise up amusement, but if anything, his truest expression is only reserved for one person.

 

-

 

His first time was not with a childhood sweetheart. 

 

The face of that greasy man who smelled of a cheap cigar is now blurred to him. Even after those memories of musty room, ash, and smoke, he still found that it was just unfortunate that he's living with that scum for nearly a year.

 

Nothing to cry about.

 

Then that ass got busted by the cops and he was sent to the child service once more; transferred to another group of trash on earth. 

 

Nope, no need.

 

Kicked. Bruised. Starved.

 

Nah, it’s too cliche for a kid with dysfunctional assholes for a family.

 

Not worth it even if he were to pretend. 

 

(But he did anyway, in front of another child service agent. That woman wears too much makeup with a dress that hiked too high for it to be appropriate. That he remembers)

 

Then he met his little god on earth. The older teen was just visiting his (current) family rundown pharmacy where his some-distant-uncle tried his best to butter that cash cow; saying that his store is indeed still in its prime state and they would be delighted to receive a batch of the tested drugs and find potential volunteers as part of the R&D. Whatever helped the boat floats huh?

 

But that's how his ruby eyes met a pair of steel blue-grey. He swears that those pair of eyes is a contradict to its color. Because they are both clear like stained glass but with the dirt of collected dust on them. And the same murkiness of them is reflected on his own. They are people who shared the same 'dead eyes' after all. Tired souls that still somewhat had to live and caught up with the world.

 

He knew nothing of this stranger except his fancy ass clothes, but he sees the same world in that teen.

 

And then the said teen had become his whole world.

 

It was only a few short years that even though the dirt in their eyes does not go away and what piled instead was the filth on their bodies, but they shared it. And sinning together felt fucking good.

 

Good things don't last long though.

 

Because they've been too busy going at it like rabbits they forgot about the watchful eyes of people who are green with envy of the fairytale-like success story of the youngest CEO. The scoop was a big one, threatening not only the fragile foundation of the newly build corporation, but will also invite the public's harsh opinion. Society is a two-faced bitch that sung praises for one and then loathe them the second.

 

They are not the perfect couple. Far from it. But deep inside the teenage Belial’s heart, he does want to be the perfect broken little thing that Lucilius wants to keep around longer. Longest, should time permits it. 

 

Just like that Japanese cup that's chipped and broken but got fixed with melted gold poured between the cracks to hold the pieces together. Lucilius is his gold.

 

His lips quivered when he heard the man's cold voice as he brushed him off to some school abroad, saying that 'You've been awarded the company's scholarship. Pack up and leave next week'

 

He felt his eyes stings at those indifferent words and being a rebellious teen in his nature, he shouted back ‘why should he leave?’ 

 

Why should they let what other people think of their 'relationship' (or whatever the fuck did they called themselves back then)?

 

"Fine. After all, I'm just your little fuckboy"

 

He's an exclusive plaything. Expensive but still just a toy.

 

It's not exactly his first time going abroad. Having a guardian like Lucilius allowed him to be brought along on overseas trips visiting the growing branches and other pharmaceutical affiliations. He spent most of his time staying in the hotel though, but during night time, when all those formalities of company dinner and such, and Lucilius staggered to insert the key of his hotel, he's looking for an outlet. And what could've been more exciting than having his way with the junior high boy who's growing up and filling in his juvenile body in all the right places? Only a year from entering high school and Belial starts showing up promises of a skillful body.

 

  
"I know that look. Do you want to keep me? Like a pet? I don't mind. Just feed me and dress me. You can even fuck me if you like. I'll be good. I'll roll over your feet if you told me too. I can lick your shoes or everywhere else on you if you wish so."

  
  
He can, and will let Lucilius do anything to him.

  
  
Except for leaving him.

  
  
But that's what he exactly did. Abroad with only a nanny and a bodyguard, Belial was to 'experience' the culture of others while he studies.

  
  
To play an elaborate prank, he did hook up with a pretty looking, fair-haired youth who happened to share the same class with him in advance chemistry. A pretty girl, really, quite smart but not a genius. Bub looked at him disapprovingly as he purposely took a selfie with her with the bodyguard's phone (because he knew Lucilius would be getting this report) but it's just a joke really.

  
  
No reply whatsoever. Bub knows about their relationship and even the older man only shook his head and shrugs.

  
  
So he broke up with her, saying that they're only meant for a short fling and find another boy instead. Platinum blond, stoic face, a little short than he is and blue eyes, and sent another folder of pictures of them clubbing together with his arms wrapped around the other boy's waist and said boy blushed deeply. Looking almost cute. 

  
  
Instead of any reply, what he got is some hush hush news about Lucilius' taking a woman as his surrogate candidate.

  
  
Little teenage belial's ego was bruised.

  
  
No. It was beaten into a pulp.

  
  
How dare his sugar daddy ignore him like that. So he wanted the real deal huh? Fine. he'll help with the 'cover-up' too then. That fancy arrangement was just to cover up the scandal that the two of them fucked up months ago, wasn't it?

  
  
'You ruthless old man'

  
  
That's how he found himself kissing his date deeply with his hands in the boy's pants. The kid's enjoying this too, gasping his name with a voice not quite what he wanted to hear, with reactions that are far too innocent it sounded almost awkward.   
  


"I'll be gentle", it's your first time.

  
  
And Belial lost himself in the warmth of another.

  
  
When he woke up, his partner was quietly scrolling over his phone next to him on the bed.

  
  
"We're breaking up." 

 

The dark-haired youth didn't say anything. He wasn't even upset, just shrug it off at the back of his mind. 

 

"I can't date with someone who sees me as a replacement of another"

  
  
He looked at the phone screen, the light-haired of the two was looking at the picture collections of him and another man with pink dyed hair. "Besides, I gotta make up with him for all these times"

  
  
He let him go the day after that and turns out the other did reconcile with his childhood friend, now probably turned lover, after the whole fiasco with them sleeping together. There's nothing sad to think over this. His life moved on. He hopped to another one just a week after seeing the blond with his boyfriend.

  
  
'At least the kid got who he wanted' he almost thought bitterly.

  
  
Months later Bub updated him again that his dear 'papa' had gotten a baby boy. Haha, so he can sleep with a woman (or highly unlikely because he knew how much Lucilius detested physical contact with another living person). But still, won't this considered as his biggest betrayal to him too? 

 

By this time he had forgotten how many people he had dumped though (actually he doesn't. It was still in the dozen though.)

  
  
Lucifer must've been named as the guardian. And funnily enough, the little 'angel' was literally named as the angel Sandalphon, irony. Must've been Lucifer's taste in names.

  
  
By now the years that he spent abroad is already the same as how long he'd been in Lucilius' 'care' before they 'separated', he's 20 now, and already got his degree. Contrary to popular belief, despite his flings and playing around, the man actually worked hard behind closed doors in excelling his studies. He is, after all, the golden scholarship boy, and though his silver tongue and suave playboy attitude made people sweat for various reasons, Belial is damn good in what he was assigned to do.

  
  
Thing is, he can go back after he graduated. 

  
  
He chose not to.

  
  
Instead, he accepted an offer to lead one of the budding subsidiary company of Primarch. One that Bub was originally assigned to but he took the file and rewrote the whole proposal into his own.

  
  
On his 22nd birthday, Belial had successfully become one of the big men behind ParaLo corp and in order to congratulate him, the chairman of Primarch himself had book a flight for their company dinner. What an honor. He was expecting for an immaculate young man with a straight face and pristine suit to meet up with him in the 5-star hotel.

  
  
And he did meet up with such a man.

  
  
But Lucile looks older now. Old in a way that his babyface will allow. Despite his best, well-scripted arsenal of sharp and blunt remarks that he had gathered in his sleeve through all these years, just one look from the fragile-looking man and Belial's heart clenched (painfully).

 

‘You look like shit’

 

‘And you’re one too’

 

-

 

It was always the champagne’s fault. Or any alcoholic beverages they served during dinner. But most likely it’s the own fault of the man drinking them really, for taking one chug after another.

 

Belial always know how weak his Fa-san is towards liquid courage, it has been the cause of many blue balls he had to endure years ago when Lucilius was too drunk to even finished what he started.

 

Perhaps he needed that push. For a huge leap. 

 

For him to admit that he  _ was _ wrong.

 

For him to murmur under shaky breath and lewd moans how he didn’t want his beloved fuck boy to leave.

 

Optimistically, Belial only listens to the earlier part.

 

‘Fa-san, you silly old man. Why didn’t you just tell me to stay’

 

-

 

He made up his mind after that. For now leaving the 30 something-year-old alone in the hotel room might have been a choice that he made with heavy heart, but he just had to. Only a temporary separation. Absence without leaving.

 

Finishing all he can in the current office, a week later said dark-haired man cheerily walked into the Primarch Corporation wearing a suit too low on the chest area for it to be decent. Enthusiastically, he presented his proposal to the now Chairman of the Primarch about him wanting to ‘strengthen their cooperation through working directly  _ under _ said chairman’ with a voice far too deep it made some, or almost everyone, in the meeting room squirms under his lascivious innuendo. And what do you know? The only man who is stoic through all that seducing attempt of him actually agree.

 

-

 

If you love something, set it free. 

 

-

 

_ "Wake up…” _

 

_ Another. _

 

_ “Bel… please... wake up" _

 

_ And another. _

 

_ "Please...don't do this..." _

 

_ Although one was supposed to start letting more air gather into the victim oral opening once a CPR attempt was successful, Lucilius snatch those lips into another kiss and exhale as much of his breath to the man as he can. Their lip-locking was only cut off when the other man turned his head to the side and coughing more salt water as his eyelids cracked open. _

 

_ "Why...", the accusing tone of the voice was apparent. _

 

_ His vision is still blurred, blinking a few more times to adjust to the lack of light, but that voice sounded so familiar, even with the crack in tone. _

 

_ "Why must...you do...something so stupid" _

 

_ Why indeed. _

  
-

 

And if it loves you too, it will come back.

 

-

 

_ The words spoken to him made him wonder for a brief moments before he lets out a weak smile. _

 

_ "You said...you doubt me..." _

 

_ A cold and clammy hand reach out to touch the warming cheeks, thumbs brushing at the wet edge of one of the eyelids. _

 

_ "You told...that...you can't trust me..." _

 

_ "So I wanted...to earn your trust...by first...trusting you...with my life..." _

 

_ “...” _

 

_ That's...that's just absurd. _

 

_ He looked at the man with as much annoyance as he can muster, but Belial's helpless attempt at smirking only succeed in making him feel more helpless at this man's approach.  _

 

_ "Why did you do something-" _

 

_ "Stupid? Yeah...maybe I am helplessly falling...for you..." _

 

-

 

"SICK? Ahahahaha sick is when you all thought a man's worth is by the thing dangling between his legs or lack of. Sick is when you all pretend to be bound by some oath and mere written words in fancy papers of some invitation cards. Sick is when because of said paper, a kid that neither of them wanted to pop out and tossed around through blood-related and got to be their punching bag, and they got paid by childcare service because what a good job they did serving him scrap food and dressing him fancy on Sundays"

 

If this is him all those years ago, he would've just resolved to party hard and awakened in the bed of some faceless, tasteless girls. And some guys.

 

But it's him  _ now _ .

 

"This I called LOVE. And to fuck with everything if I didn't say I am mad, utterly in LOVE with this man called Lucilius."

 

Because through him the man provided him the world.

 

While Lucilius himself just facepalms and laugh it off. He joins Bel and pulls him into a kiss

 

"Now little boys and girls, and some old dick cheese there, unless you want a face to face baby-making lesson by the chairman of a pharmaceutical company and his gay lover right on this table, better leave right now"

 

-

  
Lucilius may never be his first. Way far from it actually.

 

But he is Belial's very first, genuine love. 

 

And first love doesn't always last. That one he's very aware of.

 

After countless of partners, bed warmers, flings, confessions, what played in his mind is a pair of grey-blue eyes that bore into his being, tear his very conscious that the owner is watching him closely.

 

This is one that he’s too stubborn to let go and wanted to make it last.

 

"It took me some time to come into terms with it. Even until now I still find it hard to believe", a soft voice spoke out. Breaths tickled the base of his neck as their bodies cooled down together.

 

"What is it, Fa-san?", he wrapped an arm around the man reassuringly.

 

"My feelings for you"

 

Belial knows that even though Lucilius will never be the first person he'd ever made love to. 

 

Instead, he made sure that his dearest Fa-san will be the only man he'll love like no other.

 

Back then he didn't have much of anything that totally belongs to him, including himself. That's why during the older man's birthday, Belial just acted indifferently and made himself presentable, saying less annoying things and attentive enough to stay by his side when Lucilius fell into a tired slumber from his overworking.

 

If he thinks about it, a majority of Lucilius' birthdays throughout the years was spent when they are apart. When he was abroad and each of them carries the wound of bitterness in them.

 

-

 

"Hey... Morning"

 

"...mm"

 

"Happy birthday"

 

"I'm old"

 

"And still my husband"

 

"..."

 

"I love you Fa-san."


End file.
